High School Never Ends
by Izura the Minecrafter
Summary: HEYO EVERYBODY! Its me again with a crossover. Sequel to my last one Wake Up Call. Here we have ordinary Equestrians and Mobians, a few AB-normal Equestrians and Mobians and one High School- Chaos High. How will this go? Find out later! Also Cosmo is BACK baby! Don't ask what that was about. I'm just weird like that. Most Sonic characters go to Sega and MLP to HASBRO.
1. Chapter 1- The new Adventure!

**FUCK IT! Ive decided to make a sequel to Wake Up Call.**

A blue fox boy was running around and jumping from tree to tree in what seemed like a very controlled forest. The forest was inside a building and had multiple clearings with bases and other objects lying around such as paintball guns, paint bombs, paintballs, paint grenades, smoke bombs, firecracker bombs and other things of the like. Suddenly, a rainbow maned girl came running by out into the clearing. The boy leveled his sniper and- BLAM! Chick-CHIC! The girl had a paintball mark on her back. "NO! I WAS SO CLOSE TOO!" The girl shouted as she took off her paintball mask.

The boy had jumped down and raised his hands up victoriously. "HAH! I WIN!" he shouted in joy. The two talked until the other players came out of the tree line, all with the trademark blue paint on their armor. A few of them looked slightly angry but the latter looked at the blue 18 year old with smiles on their faces. "Nice job man." one congradulated. "You've improved. No idea how but you have." a few others said.

The rainbow maned girl ran up to the guy who shot her with the paintball and pulled off his mask before pulling him into a kiss. "Dash, I thought you would have slapped me." the blue haired boy said as they broke away. "I would if it were anyone else." the girl referred to as Rainbow Dash said smiling. "Alright guys, see ya later!" the blue fox boy said to his friends. "So, anything new?" he asked. "Izura, have you forgotten about our date?" Dash asked sarcastically. The boy we now know as Izura laughed. "Use a lot of sarcasm?" he asked.

* * *

That evening-

The two were walking in a park and doing impressions of their favorite characters. Dash often did Izura's pretty well and Izura alternated between Dash's voice and Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z Kia and Dragon Ball Z Abridged. They laughed when they made jokes with the characters' voices. When they got to their house, Izura got on the Xbox 360 and played Mortal Kombat till he passed out, and when he did, Dash carried him to his bed and let him flop onto it and she got in next to him and thought about tomorrow till she fell asleep.

**I know what you're thinking. "Well damn! That's a short chapter!" You're right. I'm slightly tired right now and so I have posted this. I'm still taking OCs but no gross and disgusting ones. PLEASE. I had one ChristianApe and it was just not fit for the Sonic series/universe and DEFFINATELY not for the M.L.P. Fim series/universe. But again, I need**

**Name:**

**Age: (Try to keep it in the 15-18 level please.)**

**Appearance: (eye color, fur color, mane color, clothes, ect.)**

**Abilities: (Powers and shit like that.)**

**Personality: (How they act, and what they usually do/and intentions)**

**Cutie Mark: (If pony.)**

**And last but not least **

**Backstory: (As in what happened before the events in this story unfolded/will unfold.)**

**And TELL ME IF THE HAREM WILL GROW. If your character is a girl and you decide that you want her to be apart of this harem, Tell me. Don't make me PM you. I'd rather not waste time.**


	2. Chapter 2- How's High School?

.

Izura was running around the next day and having fun when he felt like it would be fun to go to high school. So he asked his friends and they all said yes. So Izura had twilight turn everyone into humans, but strangely, everyone was human but Equestria Girls style. They shrugged it off and continued into high school. Izura saw a girl sitting by the entrance. She was light blue with long black hair with purple highlights. Her hair had purple highlights and she was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with purple lightning bolt, black shorts with purple lines, blue headband, purple Converse. Izura walked over and introduced his friends. "Last but not least, me. My name's Izura." he said.

When he smiled, she blushed a little. "Well, gotta go." Izura said as the bell rang. When the gang walked into class, Sora and Izura were the first to notice something odd. Their chaos powers didn't work.

"Dude, did you feel that?" Izura asked. "Yeah. I'll bet money that we cant use our chaos powers now." Sora responded. "Thankfully my speed isn't from the chaos emeralds." Izura muttered. So class got started and was finished in an hour. Next class was- "Swimming? Aw damnit! Now girls are going to be on me like bees on honey!" Izura complained. "Your loss man." Sonic laughed. "That's big talk from Mr. I hate water. You only got in the pool because Dash got in and now you're gonna say that you're not gonna swim even IF Dash gets in." Izura said, making Sonic fall silent.

They both got into their respective clothes (Sonic going to the track so he could show off) and because it was swimming was just something you did for fun or competition, you could do what you wanted to. Izura hung out in the deep end, girls surrounding him as he tried to ignore them. "Well this sucks." he plainly stated. Dash had her own problem. Similar, only instead of girls, they were boys. "Ugh, will you stop bugging me! I have a boyfriend you know!" she growled.

The guys finally backed off at this comment but with Izura, no matter how many times he said it, they wouldn't give up trying to take him for themselves. Izura growled as he got out and dried off. Izura then noticed the girl he had seen earlier sitting on the edge. He had managed to ditch the hoard of girls. "God, they were like dogs at my ass..." he muttered as he got up to her. "So, you never told me your name. What is it?" Izura asked.

"My name's Skylar Universe." she answered.

**Who is this Skylar Universe and what does she plan to do? Find out next time on High School Never Ends! (Imagine that said by the guy with the deep voice in the English DBZ Kia ending.)**


	3. Chapter 3- When Shitty gets Shittier

**Only going to say this once, I don't need birthplace or birthday and all that that werewolf added. Just the info I asked for in chap 2. Also, if you catch a meme or reference then virtual milkshake to ju.**

Izura was flipping around and paying on the trees during a free period when he noticed a group chatting about him. "Kind of cute isn't he?" - "Did you see him in the pool?" - "Oh my god I think he's looking at us." Izura was pretty pissed at the fact that they were talking about him. "This day could not get any more disappointing." Izura said as he ran back into the school, hearing the bell.

"Izura is going to be SO disappointed." Dash said as she singled out the popular girl to Tails. "Well, I'll go and break the bad news, he likes me well enough, and it wont seem suspicious if it's me." Tails whispered. "Right." Dash whispered back. So Tails found Izura and told him, and Izura just sighed. "Well bend me over and find me in the alps." he growled. "What... Oh." Tails said, realizing that was code for "Fuck me in the ass now I'm pissed".

The popular girl seemed very familiar to Twi. Izura got the feeling he wasnt going to like the popular girl.


	4. Chapter 4- As The Fanbase Grows

**(I hate and am okay with Skyler Universe. No more mentioning characters that havent been introduced please.)**

As Izura looked at the popular girl, he almost immediately rattled off her appearance. She was orange-ish with red hair and orange streaks (Or the other way around, he couldn't tell). She wore a black denim jacket, a purple shirt that Izura assumed had what would be her cutie mark on it, a purple, yellow and orange striped skirt and that smile she had originally used to control people. Twilight told Izura that she changed and helped several people sense she had left.

The people in the hall walked back into class save for a few. Izura didn't recognize most of them. Some he recognized. Rarity, Pinkie (who seemed to be as Pinkamina at the moment), Trixie, Snips, Snails, the Cutie Mark Crusaders (dressed 80's hip hop music video stars), and newly recognizable Sunset. Then Principal Celestia and Principal Luna arrived (Celestia dressed like Sue Sylvester from Glee while holding a megaphone).

**(Basically, the situation looks like the pic at art/Versus-431035166 only with Izura, Sonic, Tails, Dash, and the rest of the gang ****[Too lazy to list them all.] ****in the back ground, Izura dressed in a classic "sk8r boi" type clothes and style ****[not entirely classic. Just ripped jeans, white short sleeve T-shirt, converse, messy hair; basically his usual clothes.] ****with that "I am not amused" look on his face.)**

Izura smiled as he jumped in line with Sunset. "I haven't had a worthy challenge in a long time." he smiled devilishly. The group of people walked to the gym and a dance battle started. As the people danced, it took Izura EVERYTHING he had just to not laugh. Soon it was his turn and he was going against Trixie. She did her dance first as Izura thought about his song.

When it was time for him to dance, Izura asked the guy to play Undead by Hollywood Undead and got started. Izura laid down as if he were buried. He jumped up at the right time, for when the song shouted "UNDEAD!" he landed with the sound of bass seemingly amplifying his undeniable Badass personality. And of course, it turned out to be the unconcerned version. Izura danced to it how anyone would. He danced like a rapper.

He really let loose as the song hit the lyrics "Cuz Im a God mother fucker there's a price to pay! Yeah Im a God mother fucker and it's judgement day!". Just as Izura finished, he heard a high pitched squeal that made him cover his ears. "The HELL was that?!" he whispered. He turned to see Sunset looking away, and even though she was turned away from him, it was clear she was blushing.

As the weeks went on, Izura grew tired of the group of girls that seemed to stalk him. Izura felt a special chill when one in particular stalked him. She was pale, had a blueish purple hair color, a hoodie, with what looked like a black tanktop underneath.


	5. Chapter 5- THE STALKER REVEALED!

**One- Okay, not trying to be mean, but Guests, Fanfic is free to create an account. Two- PLEASE tell me if you want your oc in Izura's harem. Three- please PM me your ocs shit cause it makes for a better surprise.**

**Pinkie: But dude some people don't have time to make an account.**

**Me: Well then try to make time. You should also recognize this character from Rosario+Vampire. All rights go to their respective owners. The only OC I own is Izura.**

When Izura found an empty room, he got out his guitar and started to play his favorite song, ". He was cut off when the girl from earlier, the blue/purple haired one, burst through the ceiling panel and looked down. "Oh I'm sorry, am I intruding?" she asked. "No..." Izura sighed.

"Okay well my name's Mizore Shirayuki." the girl said. "I don't really feel like talking to anyone right now and stop following me." Izura sighed. "If you're not going to call it stalking then I will... Izura Katzuki." Mizore said as she left. Izura shivered. "Jeasus... She makes it so cold. And I never get cold!" he growled. "Wait did she say my full name?!" he asked as he realized everything she said.

Later on in the day, Izura was waiting for the mass of people to move so he could relax for a while. Unfortunately, Mizore was the one to spot him before it had moved much. "How did she know my full name? I never told ANYONE my last name. There could be only one explanation but its so crazy it doesn't make any logical sense." Izura muttered. "Who you talking to Spock?" Dash asked playfully, having finally found him. "Huh? Oh, no one. Just... Thinking about what someone said to me." he responded.

"What'd the person say?" Dash asked. "...She said my full name." Izura said, shivering a bit. "Creepy. Have you told anyone your full name?" Dash was getting the strangest feeling- like someone was watching them.

**Oh, next chapter, Guest (Taffy), you might have one wish that can be granted by me. If you know what it is, join fanfic and pm me what you think it is. That's it for now! Astalavisa...Baby!**


	6. Chapter 6- The Chaos Continues!

**Hey, I'm back from Toronto, Canada. I got to experience the rough-ness of the Niagara falls! Don't worry, I missed you guys more than the fun of my mini vacation. Well, Taffy, here ya go.**

Izura saw yet another person who got his attention. She has orange/red eyes, sharp fangs, grey/silver hair and paper white skin. As for her clothes, she wore a white T-Shirt, a black jacket with her cutie mark on it, a dark grey skirt with grey fishnet leggings and black knee-length boots with diamonds. Izura had started singing to the most fitting song he had thought of today.

**_Song- Start!_**

_Four years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great_

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends

Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did  
How did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight  
And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five

Reese Witherspoon,  
She's the prom queen  
Bill Gates,  
Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback  
I've seen it all before  
I want my money back

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then  
High school never ends

High school never ends

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
High school never ends

High school never ends

High school never ends

Here we go again

**_Song- End_**

Izura must not have noticed the crowd as he was singing because when he looked around, he saw the people and pulled his hood up before walking off and bumping into the girl he had seen earlier. "Hey, watch it!" she said,slightly irritated. "Sorry." Izura said, keeping his hood down. "Don't like girls huh?" she asked rudely. "Mainly the fangirls. Then there are some who just annoy me and others are evil or **rude**." Izura said, joking about her rudeness. She caught the joke and smiled a little.

**Im only going to post this one other time, which is now. All I need about your oc is**

**Name:**

**Age: (Try to keep it in the 15-18 level please.)**

**Appearance: (eye color, fur color, mane color, clothes, ect.)**

**Abilities: (Powers and shit like that.)**

**Personality: (How they act, and what they usually do/and intentions)**

**Cutie Mark: (If pony.)**

**And last but not least **

**Backstory: (As in what happened before the events in this story unfolded/will unfold.)**

**TELL ME IF THE HAREM WILL GROW. If your character is a girl and you decide that you want her to be apart of this harem, Tell me. Don't make me PM you. I'd rather not waste time.**


	7. Chapter 7- A New Challenger

***bowing* Thank you thank you! You're far too kind! Lol- Jk! But any support helps while rude criticism I will ignore and report. And I have only two more OC spots left. Then again this is after I add one more soooo ON WIT TEHZ CHAPTER!**

Izura walked away after getting to know the girl more, but walked back. "We forgot to introduce ourselves." he laughed. "I'm-" he started, but the girl cut him off. "No need to introduce yourself. You're the talk of the school. The guys hate you and the girls have all ditched their boyfriends to chase you. My friends call me Taffy." she said. "Well now that that's out of the way I guess I need to get to class." Izura said. As he walked away, there was a larger smile on Taffy's face.


End file.
